1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image signal processing apparatus for allowing a user to select a desired rating system, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image signal processing apparatus such as a set-top box, a TV, etc. receives an image signal such as a terrestrial TV broadcasting, a cable TV broadcasting, etc., and processes the received image signal, and displays an image based on the processed image signal. There are various contents in the TV broadcastings, and some contents need to be prevented from being watched by some viewers. For example, contents including violence, sex or the like should be restricted for children.
Thus, a broadcasting program or a channel (hereinafter referred to as a program) is rated according to contents thereof by means of a rating system such as “TV parental guidelines system” and “MPAA film rating system” of the United States of America, “Canadian TV classification system” of Canada, etc.
The image signal includes information related to the rating system (hereinafter referred to as “rating system information”). For example, in a PSIP (program and system information protocol) of an ATSC (advanced television systems committee) standard, rating system information is included in a RRT (rating region table).
A user inputs rating setting information related to a predetermined rating system to the image signal processing apparatus. For example, in the TV parental guidelines system, a user may input “TV-14” for permitting a viewer of over 14 year to watch.
Also, the image signal includes information related to rating of a program thereof (hereinafter referred to as “rating information”). For example, in the PSIP of the ATSC standard, rating information is included in a “content advisory descriptor.”
Here, the image signal processing apparatus extracts rating information from the image signal. Then, if a program of the image signal has a rating higher than “TV-14”, the image signal processing apparatus suitably processes the image signal so that a viewer can not watch the program in a normal fashion. For performing this function, the image signal processing part may include a processing unit such as a V-chip (violence chip).
However, the image signal processing apparatus is typically designed to correspond to one or two rating systems of a region. Also, the rating system has some defined rating references such as age and so on.
In recent years contents of the broadcastings have been increasing rapidly. Accordingly, the rating references need to be more diversified according to interests and tastes of users. For example, an excessive comedy or an extreme tragedy should be restricted to some patients. Thus, the image signal processing apparatus needs to provide a user with a chance to select a rating system to his/her hobby or taste.
Also, the kind of the rating system is expected to be diversified to correspond to various ratings. Thus, it is inefficient for the image signal processing apparatus to store all information related to a large number of rating systems.